The claimed systems and methods relate generally to conferencing products that implement acoustic echo cancellation and connect to an external head-processing device that is capable of injecting sound of a conference into the audible vicinity of a product, and more particularly to conferencing systems that include a portable portion including a speaker and microphone and a connectible head-processing portion that can connect to both distant parties in a conference and the portable portion, the system having at least one speaker controllable by each portion and providing a distant-party signal to an acoustic echo canceler incorporated in the portable portion.